


Day Twenty: Aphrodisiac; Strawberries between your lips (Yonji Vinsmoke/Galette Charlotte)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [20]
Category: one peice
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Short, Short One Shot, Strawberries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Just a little drabble of Galette teasing Yonji with Strawberries, surprisingly shocking the male that he got so turned in by the horned girl playing with the fruit
Relationships: Charlotte Galette/Vinsmoke Yonji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 2





	Day Twenty: Aphrodisiac; Strawberries between your lips (Yonji Vinsmoke/Galette Charlotte)

**Author's Note:**

> -i've never written Aphrodisiac Stuff before so hence this peice is shorter,but I'm planning on doing a longer peice in the future-

Galette was sat atop of Yonji's desk,watching the Male Slowly strip himself out of his Raid suit.

She plucked a Firm strawberry out of the bowl,and placed it gently between her lips,slowly sinking her teeth into it

Yonji glanced over and raised his eyebrows up,swolloing thickly as she pulled out the other half of the Strawberry, Slowly and seductively,letting the juices drip down her lips.

"G...Galette?..."

Galette giggled and placed the other peice of the Strawberry into her mouth,sinking her teeth slowly into it,knowing Yonji's eyes were locked on her plump lips.

"Something wrong Yonji?"

His whole body burned with lust,he really didn't expect this reaction out of his body from something as simple of Strawberries.

Strawberries.

Yonji walked over to her,the shirt of the raid suit discarded ,as Galette softly placed another strawberry between her lips,Yonji gently sinked his teeth into the juicy strawberry,splitting it in two.

Galette giggled seductively and Swollowed the strawberry half and wiped the juices arcoss her lips,gently rubbing the juice into her lips,Making Yonji bite his lip and groan deeply 

"Fuck...w..why can you make the simplest thing be so Seductive"

"Someone likes strawberries apprently, especially in a seductive way"

Yonji threw his head back and groaned

"That's Ich-"

"You Don't need to mention him at all~,this is your Aphrodisiac and I'm gonna have fun playing with it"


End file.
